Mas Afecks 4: Atak of Geths: Trattor
by MightyBadger
Summary: They go to where explodes come from and find shocking!


Mas Afects: Atak of Geths 4

Sheperd locked at dore and knew he must get to macko before it blue up. "We need macko to explore dessert planets guys, lets go sav it so adventures can kep gong!"

"Yea Sheperd, Im with you" Gars sed since he was long frend of Sheperd and Trolly agree cause she solemit.

More bad guys cam in rom now but they no they were geths now so had ideas how to fite them bettar and shot guns for power sorse so geths explod. But these new geths and dident explode like normal geths but toke more shots to be dying and used more bulets of Sheperds.

They were shoting at bad guys and tried make them boom but had to insted shote enough holes in them there body parts falled off and they cudent use them any more but they kept come. When there was one more geth left they all run out of bullets and so Rocks run at geth and punch it in hed and rip it off.

"Wow your strong Rocks!" Gars sed to him in surprise.

They run to elvator again but now it broke so they cant use it no more and so had to use the stars to get to next flore relly fast because stirs were tall.

They got to next flore and got more bulets but not meny so still had to be catius.

Geths stated coming and they shote but miss some.

"Dont shote until whites in there eyes!" Sheperd yelling and motivate for bulet saving. Rocks and Gars and Tall were mor car full with shoting so they dident run out of bulets now.

"But geths dont have white eyes!" Rocks sayed with scared wich was rare becase korgon dont get scared none.

"Oh, then be shoting slower and get good aim at them." Sheperd say.

Joking sayed then ove rchanal, "Guys Kaddin in that rom with you!" and they all gasp cause they dident see him.

With sudden, geths stopped shot and one geth took off head and under it was Kaddin's hed. "Now I have you!" He shout to Sheperd and they shocked at him being scret roubot.

Geths all aim at group and Kaddin sying "it useless to fite" and Sheperd yall back "youll see!" and he run at Kaddin and they fite with hands and punching.

Geths start shoting agen at Gars and Rocks and Tralli and they cant shote much becase they ned to be in cowver becase if they loke up then bulets hit them.

But at same time Sheperd punch Kaddin but Kaddin punch him back and Sheperd is hert but Kaddin isent becase he have geth body and its metal! "I tol you it useless!" Kaddin say to Sheperd but Sheperd shaked hed no.

"It nevar useles when you fite for freedome and happy!" Sheperd fite now with determined and try kicking Kaddin but it hurt his toes too like hand.

"Sheperd we ned hellp!" Gars yell to Sheper dbut he dosent notice since he in closed courters combet and in focused.

Then Sheperdg ot punch in face and fell to flore and star at Kaddin with angry. "Geths want humens ded Kaddin! For that we arent frends no more!"

And Kaddin loked down at Sheperd but he dident cry becase he had robot heart and dident feel no more emotons. "I dont need frends sence my body is robot!" Kaddin yell and kick Sheperd while he down like dishonor.'

"You geths killd my wife! I cant forgive you fore that Kaddin, and now I hate!"

"Geths killed wife? Sheperds you donit know! I AM WIFE!"

And geths and Gars and Trail and Rocks all stop shoting and loke at Kaddin in shocking.

"I was your homen wif and I die in car acksident but Geths maked me alive again and bettar because I had metal robot body!"

"But you cant be wife! YOURE MEN!" Sheperd yelld in not believing.

"You dident know because all geths are men and so I had to not be women anymore and I wasent Mary Sheperd not more but now I was Kaddin Alko!"

"It explains so much!" Joke said over chanell.

"But I was loved you!" Sheperd yelled with tearing on face.

"Yes and now you die" Kaddin raised hand to kill but then Ashley who was locked in closet until now cam out and yell "Everyone hold something!" and Sheperd and Gars and Rocks and Tally all grabed something and Ashley too and Ashlay opend airlick and geths all fly out but Kaddin gribbed Sheperds shoes.

"NO! YOU DIE WITH ME!" he sed with revenge in eyes.

"I missed but now you can leave in peace" Sheperd said with cry and punched Kaddins hands and Kaddin fell into spac so Ashlay cud close airlick agen and everyone was safe.

2 Weks latter…..

Sheperd was stared at Tall "I wated for this but still miss Mary Sheperde even tho she ended up being men."

"But I am love with you!" Trail begginged to Sheperd.

Then they took of clothes becase Sheperd was love too and they had to kiss and they had babby Sheperd.

But that is story for next time….

THE END?


End file.
